


The sweet flavor of coffee

by RaytoTsukishiro



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reid has always loved coffee, but since a day in particular he associates that flavor to an unforgettable moment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweet flavor of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them. This story cames from my mind and I get nothing with it. All I get are reviews that make me happy and I'm thanking you since now.
> 
> A/N 1: When the smell of coffee comes and you can’t feel the taste of this wonderful drink, you write a fanfiction to feel satisfied.
> 
> A/N 2: The event mentioned in this fanfic happens on the episode 4x24, "Amplification". The fanfic happens two years later.

****

**The sweet flavor of coffee**

It wasn't really necessary, but Derek has decided to stay at Spencer's home on the day they returned from Maryland, after the anthrax attack. Reid said that, but the colleague insisted on taking care of him, and stayed there, with the excuse that the "kid" could need something. That was Morgan, everybody knew it.

On the next day, Reid felt his cheeks blushed when the other agent brought him the breakfast ... in his bed. He even tried to get up, but, the always kind Derek Morgan, didn't allow and they taken the breakfast together in the bedroom.

That was the day that Morgan told him how he was worried about him, and how he wished to be in his place in that room and how, in the end, he wanted to be with him if there was no more hopes.

Reid remembered very well all those moments, when he touched Derek's hand, saying that understood him and his feeling of guilt, when the colleague also held his hand and when the eyes were stuck on each other trying not to lose themselves, but especially when their lips touched each other for the first time.

Even now, two years later, Reid smiled by himself, remembering the smell of coffee coming from the cups near them and the sweet flavor of the drink that came from Morgan's mouth on that day. Although he always had drunk too much coffee, and couldn't imagine a world without it, he liked it much more now, because even when they were not together, he could always feel the taste of Derek's mouth while he drank coffee. And that was a secret he never told anyone, not even for Derek. ****

**The End**


End file.
